


Between a Capulet and a Hard Place

by being_alive



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, this is pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: If someone had told you this was how your night was going to end, you wouldn't have believed them. You're not entirely sure how or why you wound up like this, only that somehow one thing led to another at a party hosted by the Capulets, but you don't really mind where it led.





	Between a Capulet and a Hard Place

If someone had told you this was how your night was going to end, you wouldn't have believed them. You're not entirely sure how or why you wound up like this, only that somehow one thing led to another at a party hosted by the Capulets, but you don't really mind where it led. You're sitting in Tybalt's lap, straddling him and kissing him, his large hands tangled in your hair. Mercutio is behind you, pressed as close to you as he can possibly be, kissing the side of your neck, grabbing your breasts in his hands, his erection pressing into your back. There are only two articles of clothing between the three of you, your underwear and Mercutio's pants, and you know neither your underwear nor his pants are going to stay on for much longer.

You can feel Tybalt's hard cock rubbing against you through the thin fabric of your underwear. You grind yourself against him and he moans into your mouth. Mercutio pinches your nipples between his fingers and then it's your turn to moan. All of a sudden, Mercutio is gone from behind you. You end your kiss with Tybalt and look over your shoulder as best as you can to see Mercutio standing up, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. Your eyes are drawn to his cock the moment you see it. Mercutio's cock isn't as big as Tybalt's, but it's still a decent length and fairly thick. 

"Say, Tybalt, where's your knife?" Mercutio asks, kicking his pants off from around his ankles.

"Check my pants," Tybalt replies, kissing between your breasts.

"What do you need a knife for?" You ask. Mercutio smiles, his long, curly brown hair wild around his face, as he picks up Tybalt's pants and pulls a knife from the belt.

"Trust me," Mercutio says.

You turn completely back to Tybalt against your better instincts and Mercutio takes his place behind you again. Tybalt takes one of your nipples in his mouth and you moan loudly. Mercutio chuckles, kissing the back of your neck before sliding the knife between your underwear and your thigh, slicing the fabric.

"These were my favorite pair, you ass," you complain, tangling your fingers in Tybalt's straight, dark hair as he chuckles and moves his mouth to your other nipple.

"I'll buy you ten new pairs," Mercutio promises, doing the same to the other side of your underwear. 

"Promises, promises," you mutter as your now ruined underwear fall between Tybalt's legs and to the floor. Tybalt releases your nipple and says, "I prefer you without them."

"I'm sure you do," you say before kissing Tybalt roughly, all teeth and tongues, tightening your fingers in his hair.

"A man after my own heart," Mercutio says, tossing the knife back onto the pile of clothes behind the three of you. You break your kiss with Tybalt and sit back on his thighs, just looking at him. His hair, normally neat and with not even a single hair out of place, is messier than you've ever seen it, a few strands sticking to his face. His eyes are even darker than they normally are and a spot on his bottom lip is bleeding. You crawl off of his lap and sit beside him, looking at Mercutio. Mercutio's eyes, more pupil than hazel iris, flick to you, lingering on your breasts for a moment before dropping down to between your legs and finally moving to Tybalt. Mercutio's gaze is only on Tybalt's face for a second before dropping straight to his cock, long and hard.

"I never thought I'd say this to you, but you have a nice cock," Mercutio tells Tybalt. You can't help the laugh that escapes you as you see the bewildered look on Tybalt's face. Before Tybalt has a chance to say anything, Mercutio has lunged forward and taken your former position of straddling Tybalt and kissing him. Tybalt freezes, eyes wide, and it takes him a minute before he's snapped out of his shock enough to push Mercutio off of him. Mercutio lands on his back in front of you, smiling, as he says, "Well, it was worth a shot."

You lean down and press your lips to Mercutio's before sitting back up straight and asking, "So, how are we going to go about this?"

Tybalt looks from you to Mercutio and says, "As long as he doesn't touch my cock, I'm fine with anything."

"Fine, fine," Mercutio grumbles, sitting up.

"Then you can fuck me," you say to Tybalt, resting a hand on his thigh before looking at Mercutio and saying, "And what would you like to do?"

"You're not averse to having my cock in your mouth, are you?" Mercutio asks.

Your eyes flick down to his cock and you can't help but lick your lips before replying, "Absolutely not."

Mercutio smiles and you move so that you're on your hands and knees. Both Tybalt and Mercutio simply look at you before you snap, "I'm not going to have to fuck myself, am I?"

Tybalt groans, low in his throat, no doubt imagining that, before getting on his knees behind you. He rubs the tip of his cock against the opening of your vagina and the two of you moan at the same time.

"You're so wet," he all but growls out, sliding himself inside of you slowly, until every inch of his cock is inside of you. You moan at the feeling of being so full and you can feel desire already growing inside of you.

Mercutio moves so that he's kneeling in front of you. You can't help but stare at his cock now that it's so close to you. Mercutio runs a hand over your hair before tangling his fingers in it as you take his cock in your mouth. Mercutio groans, low in his throat, and you find you don't mind the taste of him as you take as much of him in your mouth as you can.  
Tybalt pulls almost completely out of you before slamming back in. You moan around Mercutio's cock before dragging your tongue along the underside of his cock. His hips buck into your mouth as he groans, "Oh, fuck, like that, like that."

You bob your head up and down his cock in time with Tybalt pounding into you. Pleasure throbs low in your belly and you wish you were able to touch yourself, to pinch your nipples or to rub your clit, but you're too afraid of losing your balance to even try.

Mercutio tangles the fingers of his other hand as he thrusts in and out of your mouth. Tybalt hits a spot inside of you that makes you moan, loudly, around Mercutio's cock. Mercutio groans and pulls away from you, out of your mouth, his cock glistening with your saliva. You look at him, confused, before one of his hands moves out of your hair and to his cock. He begins stroking himself, only inches away from your face. Tybalt hits that spot inside of you again and you moan, your body crying out for something more.

"Please, Tybalt, I need, I need-," you cut off, moaning as he pulls his cock almost all the way out of you before slamming back in.

"Tell me what you need," Tybalt says, his voice lower than you've ever heard it before as he pounds into you, his hips slamming into you, his balls slapping against you with every hard thrust.

"I need more, please, I'm so close, God, Tybalt," you moan.

Mercutio's hand moves even faster on his cock, his hand tightening in your hair, forcing you to keep looking at him. One of Tybalt's hands snakes around your hip, to between your legs. His fingers brush against where the two of you are joined before going up to your clit. He rubs your clit roughly and gracelessly as he hits that spot inside of you yet again and it's all you need to push you over the edge as you come so hard you swear you can see stars, the moan that comes out of you more of a scream than a moan. Seeing you like that is all it takes to push Mercutio into his orgasm as well, his seed shooting out onto your face and getting in your hair as well. Tybalt continues thrusting into you all throughout your orgasm, before spilling himself inside of you not long after.

Mercutio untangles his hand from your hair and sits back, panting. Tybalt pulls out of you and you all but collapse onto the floor. You roll onto your back, breathing heavily as you stare up at the ceiling. Tybalt feels around on the floor for your ruined underwear and moves so that he can wipe your face off.

"Thank you," you tell him after he tosses the underwear to elsewhere in the room. Tybalt simply nods in reply before leaning down and kissing you. He stands up and walks over the the pile of discarded clothes, looking through them for his.

"We should do this again sometime," Mercutio says, smiling. You nod in agreement and out of the corner of your eye you see Tybalt nod as well.


End file.
